


Bloodfeather: drabbles

by woahpip



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, background FP Jones II/Alice Cooper, hurt boy Jughead Jones, super minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge mention, the summer before junior year, underage cam girl Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: In the darkness, they may get lost.4 drabbles showing Betty and Jughead's summer before Junior year.





	Bloodfeather: drabbles

_but i stand through the pain of it all_

 

She’s something like a phoenix. A coming out of the fire. Resiliency is her only option and you can see it plainly on her face, even on the days she lays in bed wondering when Hal first took up the knife, when (or if) her mother would ever be the same, and if she should be worried about the scheming she knows her sister has been doing.

 

She has to bounce back, and Jughead sees her doing it for him too. They’ve had more nights alone lately; they know FP and Alice have been hanging around each other, but neither parent has said anything. It does mean that either her house or his trailer has been safe. Betty has taken to bringing Jughead meals, helping dress the deeper wounds he had that are still healing. 

 

Taking care of him doesn’t fix the ache in her, he knows. But she feels like she has to try.

 

—

 

_bullet holes—you know they can’t hurt me_

 

And in his impending death there is only one thing he can think of: keeping Betty safe. On his way to see Penny all he can imagine is the torture of his girl if he didn’t give himself up. Some of this is for the Serpents too, sure. But the most important thing is Betty.

 

Betty in one piece. Betty still alive to go to school, to become the writer he knows she can be. And even though it hurts him to think it…Betty able to love someone again.

 

He made his decision about a half hour ago, when he called her. He will see her soon, looking from whatever above takes him, or in an afterlife dream. Her voice rattles in his ears as he steps into the marshland, knowing he’s doing what’s best for her.

 

—

 

_i’ll show you who’s worthy_

 

Betty is having one of those days. Chic was a shitty person, but he did her the best favor when he showed her the webcam site that day. There is nothing in her life she is in control of. Alice was devastated after the Black Hood had finally been revealed, but she’s bounced right back, demanding that Betty take the summer to thing of school— junior year is when college planning _matters._ The “secret” rendezvous between Alice and FP are the only breaks Betty feels like she gets from her mother’s nagging.

 

And Jughead. Every time she sees him everything in side of her twists. His debt with Penny was Serpent business, she knew. But she also knew her name had been dragged into things and he decided—again— to protect her without asking if that’s what she wanted.

 

It wasn’t.

 

And now here she is, black wig on, cat eye liner knife sharp on her face, making some businessman from Texas shove his tie in his mouth. She’s not aroused, not interested in touching herself later to this scenario. Just interested in the agency, in the power.

 

She squashes down the guilt by thinking she’ll use the money from this to buy Jughead an extra burger from Pop’s.

 

—

 

_you're my little bloodfeather_

 

They haven’t kissed since Archie went to jail. Seeing him dragged away in handcuffs, Hiram’s face smiling at the end of the gym, hearing Veronica’s screams…it was too much for the both of them. They’ve been stuck in their heads. Betty can’t do anything at night but stare across at Archie’s bedroom, waiting to see his shadow or have him wave goodnight. Sometimes she wonders if he really did it. Jughead wonders when he got stuck so far up his own ass that he didn’t realize Archie had gotten initiated into his own gang, one with scarier consequences than even Serpents have.

 

For some reason they find themselves at Sweetwater River. Hardly a romantic place anymore but fitting for their moods. Neither says it out loud, but things go here to die and god did they want to. 

 

When he does kiss her there is nothing soft. He has a thousand worries but he just keeps moving his mouth over hers, pushing too hard. Her mewls let him know it’s painful but she pushes against him like she needs it. Does she think they might kill each other too? Their respective darknesses proving too much for the other?

 

Betty places her palms flat against his chest and pushes him on the ground. Their clothes are shifting and his last coherent thought before it all becomes about her skin is: let them sink.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles for the drabbles come from the song Bloodfeather by Highly Suspect. These may be expanded upon later. I'm just getting back into fanfiction and these are just some little character exercises for my favorite pairing!


End file.
